


An Endless Loop

by LamiasLuck



Series: A Day in the Life (Ego Stories) [12]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Amusement Parks, Anxiety, Fluff, Gen, Rollercoasters, Silly, trying new things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 08:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21072191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LamiasLuck/pseuds/LamiasLuck
Summary: Randall, the Jims, and Eric decided to visit a theme park! Everything is going great until the Jims find out that Eric's never been on a rollercoaster before. Cue them pestering Eric nonstop to ride one. Naturally, he's fairly nervous about going on one. Especially when the Jims suggest riding a coaster that looks like it can kill. Leave it up to Randall to save the day... kinda. Hopefully things go well for Eric!





	An Endless Loop

“I just… I-I dunno, guys,” Eric said. He was clutching his handkerchief close as he stood before a pair of pestering Jims and a sympathetic Randall.

“Oh, come on! Please~?” One of the Jims begged while the other jumped in place. Both left their respective equipment behind and were impossible to tell apart. 

The four of them decided to visit a theme park. Or, more specifically, the Jims freaked out once they heard that Eric has never been to a theme park and dragged him to the nearest one as soon as possible. Randall tagged along for damage control, to put it lightly. Situations like this were perfect for a problem solver like him. Two against two was better than two against one, afterall. Though there was only so much one could do against pushy Jims. 

Randall tried to quiet down the Jims, but was no match for their combined energy. “Maybe we should start with a smaller rollercoaster first?” He mouthed ‘sorry’ at Eric’s look of betrayal.

That was the conundrum for today. Eric never visiting a theme park meant that he has never been on a rollercoaster before. Naturally, this caused the Jims to suggest going on the biggest rollercoaster anyone’s ever seen. It was so tall that it made their necks cramp when they looked at the peak. By the looks of it, there was a 90 degree drop to add to its already intimidating plethora of loops and turns. Eric nearly fainted when he saw it.

There were other coasters, of course. Like the one Randall pointed at, which was much tinier. The initial drop was more lax looking, but looked fast enough to give the rider a taste of the thrill.

“We can start with that one and work our way up,” Randall said. “Eric, if you get scared of this one then there’s no way in hell you’re going on that big one.” That last statement was more so directed at the Jims even though he said Eric’s name. 

Nonetheless, Eric agreed. His response was reluctant and quiet, but he agreed to ride a rollercoaster. But that didn’t stop him from shaking like a leaf during the whole process. He gripped the safety bars like his life depended on it, hyperventilating. The ascent towards the first drop only added to his anxiety. So when the first drop came, he prepared for the worst. 

But the worst never came. He came off the ride with an unfamiliar buzz in his head.

“That-That was…” Eric started to say, still shaking. Randall was ready to both comfort Eric and scold the Jims for suggesting something so panic inducing, only to be surprised by Eric’s bright smile, “Really fun!”

“Oh.” Randall stood dumbfounded.

“Really?!” The Jims beamed with pride. 

“Yeah-! I liked that a lot! Can we, um, can we go on more, please?” There was a certain wonder in his voice that was rarely heard by anyone else. Next to impossible to deny such a surprising request.

And so the group traveled from coaster to coaster, with Eric leading the adventure. Instead of shaking from nerves, Eric was shaking with excitement during every lineup for the next ride. It was getting hard to follow after a while. His enthusiasm never died down, so by the end of the day they nearly rode all the rides. All except one.

The only coaster left was the biggest one, aka the one that Eric was too scared to even look at. Now it was different, however. Now Eric wasn’t going to leave without going on that beast of a rollercoaster.

The more the Jims stared at the ride, the more they regretted their decision to ride it. But they had already agreed to go with Eric before. When they were naive and full of life… 

Randall, however, didn’t promise jackshit. So he stayed behind and gloated in the Jims faces. 

_ “You  _ created this monster,” Randall said, without Eric hearing, “So  _ you  _ gotta deal with it! Besides, rollercoasters are more fun with friends. You shouldn’t leave Eric behind.”

The Jims eventually agreed before leading Eric to the ride lineup. If their faces weren’t completely drained of colour, Randall would have believed their false confidence.

“You sure you don’t wanna go, Randy?” Eric innocently asked.

Randall faked a pondering face, humming to himself even if he already knew the answer. “Nah, I’m good. You guys have fun!” He waved them off and snickered at the Jims panic. He swore he could have heard the Jims screams as the coaster zipped through the loops and drops, but maybe he was hearing things. Surely they’re not  _ that  _ scared, right?

There was a booth close to the rollercoater’s entrance. Upon closer inspection, Randall saw that it was a picture booth showcasing the pictures that were taken near the end of the ride. A devious smile found its way onto his face. He waited patiently for the trios ride to be over, wallet in hand. Eventually, a picture of Eric and the Jims popped up on the counter screen. Immediately, he snorted and doubled over in laughter at the sight. 

Apparently the Jims  _ were  _ that scared, if they image of them hugging each other in a death grip with their eyes screwed shut was any answer. Eric looked like he was in heaven on the other hand. His hair was blown back and he had the biggest smile on his face, laughing most likely. It made Randall switch between laughing at the Jims and cooing at Eric. After his fit, Randall was quick to give the cashier money for the picture. He hid it behind his back when he saw the trio return. 

“You guys have fun?” Randall asked.

Eric nodded enthusiastically. There was a pep to his step that juxtaposed the Jim’s dizzy sway. “Yeah! That one - that one was the best! Real-Really fast, ended too soon…”

“Yeah… fun…” One of the Jims mumbled. The twins were leaning on each other for support, heads spinning. 

“That’s good,” Randall laughed, “You guys probably want something to remember this ‘fun time’, right?” He revealed four copies of the picture. Fear and excitement both immortalized in a single frame.

The Jims sobered up as soon as they saw it, wide eyed and betrayed. Eric’s giggle was almost enough to stop them from reigning terror upon Randall. Almost. Before Randall knew it, the Jims clumsily chased him around the park the best they could in their dizzy state. It only added to Randall’s amusement as he could easily outrun the bumbling twins. 

Eric, on the other hand, stayed behind and watch the chaos unfold. He stretched and let out a big yawn. Adrenaline finally dying down after a long day. It was nice, absolutely no traces of anxiety messed with his brain. Who could have guessed he had an adventurous side? He’d be sure to frame that picture if any copies survive the Jims onslaught. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this isn't too bad. For some reason I struggled writing this lol
> 
> I'll blame it on the fact that I'm afraid of rollercoasters. I actually based the big rollercoaster on one in Canada's Wonderland, the Yukon Striker. It looks so scary I could never ride it! 
> 
> Tumblr: LamiasLuck (always open for requests!)


End file.
